


A Check on Her Bucket List

by icandrawamoth



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Ice Skating, Light-Hearted, Silly, Usagi is all of us on the inside, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “He's such a hunkasaurus!” Usagi drools as she watches the silver-haired skater take the ice.“You don't even know who that is!” Rei complains. “That's Victor Nikiforov – the best skater in the world!”





	A Check on Her Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for for comment_fic prompt. I've the exact one, but it was essentially for any YOI crossover in which for someone, meeting Victor was one of the best moments of their life, though they would never admit it.

“He's such a hunkasaurus!” Usagi drools as she watches the silver-haired skater take the ice.

“You don't even know who that is!” Rei complains. “That's Victor Nikiforov – the best skater in the world!”

The music starts, and he moves, every bit as amazing as Rei had thought he'd be in person. She would never admit it, but she may be drooling a bit herself.

“I'll say,” Usagi breathes in agreement.

Victor finishes flawlessly, and the audience lets out its collected breath, exploding into applause.

“Victor!” Rei yells, waving the bouquet she's brought him above her head. “Over here!”

He looks over at them, and Rei's entire face goes red because _Victor Nikiforov is looking at her._ Then he skates over, and she has to fight from hyperventilating. All she can see are his gorgeous blue eyes as she hands him the bouquet. “Thank you,” cradling it in one arm. He looks between them, murmurs, “Ladies,” with his trademark wink, and then he's gone.

Rei collapses back into her seat. “I can die happy,” she sighs.

“Oh my gosh, what a hunkasaurus!” Usagi repeats, her eyes on the next skater. Rei rolls her eyes, sitting up to see who it is.


End file.
